This invention relates in general to a feeding mechanism used for produce to feed the produce into processing equipment for peeling, coring, seed celling, slicing and other related processing steps. More particularly, this invention provides a dry feed system, i.e., a feeding system that does not require the use of water tanks, troughs, pumps or other water handling apparatus, that operates in conjunction with a shuffle conveyor system.
It is known in the prior art to provide continuous dry feeding apparatus which is typically used with continuous feed processing equipment. An example of this type of apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,317 dated May 23, 1995, which patent is owned by the assignee of this application. That patent teaches a continuous chain conveyor wherein apples are fed onto the chain conveyor from one side of the conveyor. The apparatus taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,317 is a waterless feed apparatus but is of a continuous nature and is used best with continuous feed processing equipment.
It is also known in the prior art to use a shuffle or "shufflo" system which provides a stepping type of feed action through a plurality of flights. These stepping type of conveyors lend themselves to operation with batch feed type of processing equipment, wherein a given number of apples or other types of produce need to be delivered into the processing equipment simultaneously and repetitively. However, the prior art shufflo or shuffle-type feed systems, of which applicants are aware, do not provide a dry feed system working together with a return chute for overfed produce to provide a predetermined number of produce items each cycle. The prior art shuffle conveyor flights are typically very wide, usually the width of the feeding machine. Some prior art shuffle feed systems require the use of water tanks and water handling apparatus, which greatly increases the cost and operating space for the system. Attempts have been made to utilize a shuffle-type or "shuffle" feed mechanism without the use of water tanks or water troughs, but those attempts have failed because of the tendency of apples and other produce to form "bridges" on the conveyor which block the operation of the conveyor. These "bridges" must be removed by hand. By the word "bridging," we mean that a group of apples or other produce will form an archway typically at the input end of the shuffle conveyor, which prevents the conveyor from moving apples or other pieces of produce upwardly along the flights to the top or output of the conveyor.
According to the present invention, a dry or waterless feed system for delivering a predetermined number of pieces of produce per cycle is provided utilizing one or more shuffle conveyors, avoids bridging and is compatible with batch feed processing equipment. For example, if it is desired to feed two apples simultaneously into a batch fed apple processing machine for peeling, coring, seed celling and slicing the apples, two of the shuffle conveyors according to the present invention may be positioned parallel and adjacent to each other and synchronized to provide two apples simultaneously at their output ends for each cycle of the conveyor stepping action. Alternatively, a single conveyor could be utilized wherein the flights are designed to deliver two apples per cycle.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a dry shuffle feed mechanism for produce which is capable of feeding a predetermined number of produce items into batch fed produce processing equipment simultaneously and repetitively.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dry feed apparatus, i.e., one not requiring water tanks or water handling apparatus, utilizing one or more shuffle conveyors and which avoids the problem of "bridging."
Another object of the invention is to provide a dry feed apparatus for produce for use with batch fed processing equipment wherein the feed mechanism occupies a minimum amount of floor space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dry feed apparatus capable of use in conjunction with round shaped produce such as apples and oranges and which also may be used with elongated shaped produce such as pears, mangoes, elongated apples, cucumbers, avocados and kiwi fruit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dry feed mechanism capable of handling a wider size range of produce than the dry feed apparatus of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: